We're Finishing You Off, One by One
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Those words haunted the Battle Lovers…well mostly Scarlet, but what did the duo mean…? *Based off of Sailor Moon Crystal Season II/Manga, and Episode two (and up) of Boueibu Season 2) Hints of EnAtsu and IoRyuu (Cover drawn by yours truly)
1. Infiltration: Battle Lover Vesta

"We're Finishing You Off One by One"

Summary: Those words haunted the Battle Lovers…well mostly Scarlet, but what did those two mean…?

*Based off of Sailor Moon Crystal Season II/Manga, and Episode two (and up) of Boueibu Season 2)

Boueibu and Sailor Moon don't belong to me!

Parings: Hints of EnAtsu and IoRyuu

Warnings: Kind of sad, Sailor Moon Crystal/Manga Spoilers, Boueibu Spoilers, and language.

Chapter 1: Infiltration: Battle Lover Vesta:

Ryuu sighed as he sat in his usual seat in the clubroom. He looked at Yumoto, who was cuddling Wombat, and he pulled out his phone. He smiled as he began to text some girl, and looked over at Io. He then looked back down as Io looked up from his tablet.

"Yumoto, don't you ever get tired of cuddling him?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto shook his head, "Nope!"

Ryuu chuckled at that and En just rolled his eyes as he put his head down.

Yumoto smiled and thought for a moment as he began to frown. "Guys…what if our enemy does get rid of us…?" he asked and Atsushi bit his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember, Atsushi?" En asked, "They said they'd be getting rid of us."

Atsushi sighed, "Yumoto, they won't get rid of us. I promise."

"You better…" Yumoto sighed and Atsushi nodded, "I do."

Ryuu stared at his phone…what if Atsushi was wrong…? What if they were captured or killed? What would happen to the world then?

Yumoto gasped slightly as he felt his bracelet buzz. "This early…?" En asked and sighed.

Ryuu didn't get up right away…something felt strange to him.

"Ryuu?" Io asked and Ryuu bit his lip, "Io…do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"W-what do you mean, Ryuu-Senpai…?" Yumoto asked and Ryuu frowned. "Yumoto…I just want you to know this. You're a good kid, don't ever change. Okay?"

Yumoto looked at him, "O-okay…" He felt Atsushi's arm wrap around his shoulders and lead him out of the room. "Come on Yumoto…we need to stop this monster."

Yumoto nodded and Io looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu…let's go."

Ryuu nodded and blushed as Io looked down. "Ryuu…"

"Io, if anything happens to me, please…don't let yourself get hurt because of me." Ryuu replied and Io nodded.

He watched as Ryuu stood up. "Let's go."

Io smiled and the duo followed the other three out.

They all quickly transformed as they ran outside and saw a flame monster.

"Welcome, Battle Lovers." The monster smiled and Vesta growled, "I'll take care of this."

"Wait, isn't fighting fire with fire a bad idea?!" Epinard asked and Vesta smirked, "It is! But I want to show this thing not to mess with US!"

He turned to the monster, "VESTA IGNIT!" Sulfur looked at Vesta and shook his head as the monster's flame grew bigger. "Nice going…"

The monster began to laugh and Scarlet growled, "Enough of this! Who sent you!?"

"I was sent here to begin the process of picking you all of one by one…" the monster smiled and that made Scarlet gasp…his red eyes widened as he almost dropped his Love Stick.

Vesta growled and Epinard turned to Cerulean. "You have water powers…why don't you use them?" He asked and Cerulean sighed, "Well, Vesta was so eager to use his, I thought I'd wait."

He sighed again as he pulled out his Love Stick and was about to call out his attack when the Flame Monster shot out a blue flame around Vesta.

Vesta screamed out as he was hit and Scarlet's eyes went even wider as it trapped their teammate and he fell unconscious. Wombat growled, "Scarlet…that monster isn't a student…destroy it to save Vesta!"

Scarlet shook his head quickly and pointed his Love Stick at the Flame Monster. "S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Cerulean growled and yelled, "Cerulean Love Aqua!"

The Flame Monster screamed as the combined attack of the two Battle Lovers destroyed it with ease and Scarlet looked up, expecting his friend to be back.

His eyes widened as their two enemies appeared beside the trapped Vesta and one smiled. "We have Vesta…"

"Good…" the other one turned to the Battle Lovers, "We'll be meeting again soon." Sulfur's eyes widened…what were they doing with him!?

"NO!" Scarlet yelled and tears began to fill his eyes. "LET GO OF HIM!" He and the others watched in horror as the unconscious Vesta disappeared with the two. "RYUU-SENPAIIIII!" Scarlet screamed loudly as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He felt Epinard grab him and hold him close.

"Yumoto…it's okay…" he spoke softly as he began to calm down the first year.

Sulfur hit the ground in shock. "Ryuu…" he whispered and looked up.

Cerulean looked at Epinard and down at Scarlet as he put a hand on the youngest one's head. "We'll find him, Yumoto, don't worry."  
Scarlet looked at Cerulean with puffy eyes and Scarlet clutched at Epinard's sleeve. "E-En-chan-senpai…I-I know. I-I'm just scared for Ryuu-Senpai…" he replied and Cerulean looked away.

Wombat looked at the sky in horror…with one of the Heirs to the Throne of Love gone…they wouldn't be able to win.


	2. Abduction: Battle Lover Cerulean

Chapter 2: Abduction: Battle Lover Cerulean:

En looked over at Yumoto, who just had his head laying on the table. En sighed, the first year still wasn't over Ryuu being kidnaped. How could any of them be over that though…? Io seemed to be taking it the hardest though…he just kept staring down at his tablet in thought.

En looked up as he heard Atsushi mutter something to Yumoto, he watched as Atsushi sat beside him and began to act like a mother soothing a child.

Wombat didn't speak…En wondered if he was feeling guilty for all of this? Yumoto sniffed and En watched Atsushi stroke the first year's hair. Io stood up, "I can't stand this any longer. We need to figure out where Ryuu is."

"I-Io-Senpai…we don't even know who really took him!" Yumoto replied and Io sighed, "I know. If we start looking, we should be able to figure it out!"

Wombat looked at Io, "Good idea." He turned to Yumoto, "Yumoto…you need to help too."

Yumoto rubbed at his puffy eyes and nodded slightly. "O-okay."

The four remaining Defense Club members walked out of the clubroom and walked out to where they had fought the Flame Monster a few days before.

Wombat began to sniff around and Io gasped as he saw Ryuu's pink phone on the ground. He quickly picked it up and looked at the others. "I found his phone…"

Yumoto looked down…he felt like this was mostly his fault. If he would have attacked it faster, Ryuu wouldn't have been taken! He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see En looking down at him. "This wasn't your fault, Yumoto." He stated and Yumoto looked away. "I feel like it is."

Io turned to him, "It wasn't. We didn't know this would happen." Atsushi nodded, "We didn't…and we won't let anyone else get taken."

En nodded, "We'll find Ryuu, together." Yumoto smiled and nodded and they all looked at their wrists as the love alert went off.

Yumoto looked at his friends and frowned. "Let's get Vesta back!" They looked around for the monster and transformed as they saw a Water Globe Monster.

Scarlet looked at the monster as it turned to them. "Why are you here?!" He demanded and the Water Globe monster replied with the same thing the Flame Monster had told them.

Scarlet's eyes widened, "I won't let you take anyone else! Give us Vesta back!" He screamed and pointed his True Love Stick at the monster. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Scarlet watched as the monster dodged it and Cerulean gasped as the monster aimed its attack at Scarlet. "Yumoto!" Cerulean gasped out and quickly pushed Scarlet out of the way.

Scarlet cried out as he hit the ground and looked at Cerulean. His eyes widened and Epinard gasped as water formed around him. "Cerulean!" He yelled as the water trapped his best friend. Cerulean struggled and Epinard watched him lose the fight to stay conscious and he quickly aimed his attack at the sphere water.

The Water Globe monster smirked, "Nothing can destroy that." Wombat growled and looked at Scarlet. "Destroy the monster!"

Scarlet nodded and Sulfur growled, "I'll take care of this!" He looked at the monster, "Sulfur Love Gaia!"

The Water Globe Monster screamed out as it turned to dust and Sulfur looked at Cerulean…but nothing happened.

Scarlet froze as he watched the two from before appear beside the sphere. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM!" He screamed and one turned around as Scarlet shot a beam at him.

The one jumped and looked at Scarlet. "You little brat!"

"Now, now…" the other replied, "We have other things to worry about."

Epinard looked at the two and Scarlet felt tears forming again, "Epinard stop them!" He screamed and Epinard looked down. "I-I can't…"

Scarlet was held back by Epinard as he tried to run to Cerulean. "Stop! You'll get hurt!" Epinard scolded and Scarlet began to cry as Cerulean disappeared like Vesta had.

"EN-CHAN-SENPAIIII!" Scarlet screamed and Epinard felt the youngest wrap his arms around his torso as he buried his face into his chest.

Epinard looked up and whispered, "En-chan…"

Wombat growled…who would they be after next?


	3. Secret: Battle Lover Epinard

Chapter 3: Secret: Battle Lover Epinard:

Atsushi looked at Gora and Io looked down as Atsushi asked, "Gora-san…where's Yumoto?"

Gora looked down and sighed, "He's in his room…he hasn't come out in a while." He looked at Atsushi, "I haven't asked him to work yet today either…he seemed upset yesterday."

Wombat looked down and thought, _"I've worked him too hard…he's been worrying about his friends too…"_

"Gora-san…may we see him?" Io asked softly and Gora nodded, "Go right ahead."

He led them to Yumoto's room and walked back to the front. Atsushi bit his lip as he knocked, "Yumoto…? It's Atsushi." He frowned when Yumoto didn't answer and Wombat sighed, "Yumoto, it's Wombat…may I come in?"

"Yes…" Yumoto finally replied and Atsushi opened the door. Atsushi looked at the first year and frowned.

Yumoto's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was disheveled (most likely from tossing in his sleep, Atsushi noted) and he was wearing his red pajamas still.

Atsushi knelt down beside him and smiled, "You up to do anything today?"

"L-like what?" Yumoto replied softly and Atsushi replied, "Anything you want."

Yumoto nodded, "I-I want everything back to normal." He replied and Atsushi nodded, "I know. We all do."

"Atsushi-senpai, what do you think happened to them?" Yumoto asked softly and before Atsushi could reply, Io said, "They were just taken to lure you out…they won't kill them."

Yumoto looked down in shame…En saved _him_ and not himself. He should have been the one to have been taken…not En-chan! He felt Wombat nuzzling his arm as Wombat was trying to sit in his lap.

"Yumoto, don't worry. No one else is getting taken." Wombat spoke and Yumoto looked away. "What if they take someone else?" he asked and Wombat sighed, "Then we have no chance in winning."

Io gasped, "So then it'll be all for nothing if one more of us is taken?"

Atsushi shook his head, "No. We just can't let them take Yumoto, he's stronger than us, Io." Io nodded, "Of course."

Yumoto looked down and clutched at his blanket. Tears began to fall and Atsushi looked at him. "No…no one else is fighting…I'll go by myself…I can't risk losing you both two!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi shook his head again. "No."

Yumoto looked up at Atsushi. "I-I let En-chan-Senpai push me out of the way! I should have gotten taken! NOT HIM!"

"Yumoto." Io stated sternly, "None of this is your fault."

"Y-yes it is, Io-senpai!" Yumoto cried, "I was too slow to save Ryuu-senpai and I was too weak to save En-chan-Senpai!"

Io sighed, "Yumoto…believe me…if this was your fault, we would have told you."

Atsushi stood up, "Get dressed Yumoto…we're going to get some food."

That perked Yumoto up, he **was** hungry. "Okay."

Atsushi talked to Gora about letting Yumoto go. Gora thought it would be good for his little brother, but he thought it was strange that only two of his friends were there. He wondered where the other two were at…

Yumoto smiled as Atsushi and Io took him to a café. Atsushi offered to pay for Yumoto and Io gave him a look that said: have fun, he eats a lot.

Atsushi tried to keep Yumoto's mind off of En and Ryuu and Io was busy checking his stocks after he had finished eating.

Yumoto began to mess with Wombat and cuddle him, while Atsushi just stared absentmindedly at his phone…he kept expecting En to text him…but he knew that wasn't going to happen…it had been almost three days since En was taken and almost a week for Ryuu.

Atsushi noted how Io didn't seem worried anymore…but he knew that Io was still worried on the inside. Yumoto had taken it the hardest though…

Atsushi frowned as the love alert went off and he stood up, "Let's hurry and figure out where it's coming from."

Yumoto looked at him, "Y-you're not going to get taken…right?" Atsushi nodded, "I won't, I promise."

The three of them ran to the school and Yumoto looked around. "I don't see anything…" As soon as he said that, Io pointed to the side of the school. "There it is!"

"It's a…Lightbulb Monster…?" Yumoto replied, "These things keep getting weirder and weirder!"

Io nodded, "They really are…" Wombat rolled his eyes, "Just transform already!"

Yumoto nodded and the three remaining Battle Lovers transformed.

Scarlet looked at it, "I know why you're here again! I won't let you take anyone else!" He yelled and the Lightbulb monster laughed, "I was only sent here to take one of you."

Scarlet growled, "You're not getting any of us!"  
He gasped as he saw Epinard running forward, "Give me back En-chan!"

"Epinard stop!" Scarlet yelled and Wombat gasped, "That monster tricked him somehow…!"

Scarlet turned to Wombat, "How do I stop him!?" Wombat just shrugged, "I don't know!"

"Epinard Love Hurricane!" Epinard yelled and the Lightbulb monster reflected it.

Epinard's eyes widened as his own attack was sent back towards him and Scarlet let out a cry of shock as Epinard's attack surrounded him.

His attack created a vortex around him and Scarlet quickly yelled out, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Sulfur quickly yelled his attack out too, "Sulfur Love Gaia!" The two hoped their combined attack would rescue Epinard but when the monster was destroyed…nothing happened.

 _"_ _I won't let them take Atsushi-senpai_!" Scarlet thought and ran towards Epinard. He cried out as he was flung back by something and Sulfur ran up to him.

The two looked up as they saw Epinard being taken too. "NO!" Scarlet screamed, "HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T!"

Sulfur grabbed him, "Calm down! You can't do anything to stop them! You've done all you can!" He yelled and Scarlet pushed Sulfur off him. "ATSUSHI-SENPAI!" Scarlet screamed as he ran to where Epinard was at and collapsed. Sobs raked through his body and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"N-no!" Scarlet sobbed and Wombat ran over to him. "W-why?! H-h-he told me he wasn't going to let them take him, Wom-san!" He cried and Sulfur just stayed where he was…Sulfur didn't know what to do with the youngest.

They never really talked and Scarlet was always a handful in school…but Sulfur tolerated him.

He slowly walked to Scarlet, "Yumoto…it-it'll be okay…"  
"I-Io-Senpai?" Scarlet whimpered and Sulfur nodded, "Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry that we haven't found Ryuu-senpai."

"Don't worry…we'll find them all…together."

Scarlet nodded and looked up at the sky…remembering what Atsushi told him… _"Don't worry…we'll find En-chan and Ryuu. I won't get taken, I promise."_


	4. Invasion: Battle Lover Sulfur

Chapter 4: Invasion: Battle Lover Sulfur:

Io looked at his tablet before class started…he had been messaging Yumoto somewhat. Wombat told him it would be a good idea for the two to have contact with one another.

Io hoped Yumoto was doing better…he didn't really talk with him but he hated seeing Yumoto like that. He knew Yumoto was strong willed, but his mindset made things like this worse.

He sighed as he put his tablet away and looked down as the teacher began to call names…when it got to Ryuu's, Io froze. "Zaou Ryuu…?" His teacher spoke and Io quickly replied, "He's still sick!"

His teacher sighed, "Still? Alright…" Io looked up and tried to take his mind off of Ryuu…but where was he at? Why did the enemy take them anyway…? He bit his lip, would he be next, or would it be Yumoto…?

His mind went back to before they talked to Yumoto a few days before.

 _"_ _Io…we can't let anything happen to Yumoto." Atsushi sighed and Io replied, "Why not, Kinugawa-senpai? Not that I want anything to happen to him…"_

 _"_ _Well Io, he is the only one who can heal the monsters…"_

 _"_ _True." Io replied, "But we need to find Ryuu and Yufuin-Senpai."_

 _"_ _I know…" Atsushi sighed, "Yumoto would be heartbroken if anything else were to happen to them."_

 _Io nodded, "Of course."_

 _Atsushi smiled then, "Come on, let's go see Yumoto."_

Io frowned at this memory and thought, _"Then you failed too, Kinugawa-Senpai…"_

Yumoto looked at his phone as he reread messages he had sent Atsushi and En. He smiled at some, but couldn't help as he got upset.

Io was trying his hardest to keep Yumoto happy, but Yumoto was such a handful and would stress him out quickly.

Wombat curled up on Yumoto's lap and Yumoto looked down at him, "W-wom-san…have you figured out where they are yet?"

Wombat shook his head, "No I haven't yet. I'm sorry." He looked at Yumoto. "I hate seeing you like this, Yumoto. We'll find them soon."

Yumoto sighed, "I know…" Wombat sighed, "Yumoto, it's a nice day and you don't have to work, let's go take a walk."

Wombat watched as Yumoto slowly nodded and he jumped from his lap. Yumoto sighed again and walked out with Wombat…

Io frowned to himself as he heard some kids talking, "Didn't you hear? Two of the Third Years, Kinugawa Atsushi and Yufuin En have gone missing too? I've seen the First Year Hakone Yumoto upset for the past week and a half."

Io growled…they didn't know anything! "Hakone Yumoto…? Who's that?" Another asked and the first one replied, "He's a really weird kid. He's the one carrying that weird pink animal all the time."

"Oh, that guy. I heard that he didn't really have any friends, but then one day he began to hang out with Zaou Ryuu, Naruko Io, Kinugawa Atsushi, and Yufuin En. Then they formed the Earth Defense Club."

"That's weird.  
"Why would they hang out with him?"  
"Dunno, but I think it's weird that out of that entire club except Naruko-kun and Hakone-kun are the only ones left."

"I think that they might have something to do with it."

"That's stupid, because Naruko and Zaou are best friends!"

"What about Hakone though?"  
"He and Kinugawa seem to be quite close."

Io frowned and walked past them and stopped.

"Oh crap, there's Naruko-kun now!"

"Hakone Yumoto isn't what you think he is…he's not strange. He may be a little weird, but he's one of the most loving people I know." Io simply stated and walked away.

As he was walking outside, he gasped as a love alert went off…he looked up and saw a Rock Monster. He ran behind a part of the school and quickly called out, "Love Making!"

He ran out as Sulfur and looked around…where was Yumoto even at?!

The Rock Monster smiled at him. "Battle Lover Sulfur, I've been waiting for you…"

Sulfur growled and pulled out his True Love Stick. "Where are Vesta, Cerulean, and Epinard?!" He demanded, "Tell me!"

"I'm afraid that's classified…but you'll be with them soon!"

Sulfur growled, "Sulfur Love Gaia!"

Then he heard a voice, "Get him, Rock Monster! I've already sent another after our other Battle Lover."

Sulfur gasped…other Battle Lover…? "Yumoto…!" He whispered and cried out as something wrapped around him. He began to scream, "YUMOTO!"

Yumoto gasped as he got a love alert, "Wom-san! We need to go!" As he turned around he was face to face with one of their enemies.

"My name is Salty Sol...and you're in my way!" He yelled and Yumoto looked up as a monster appeared. "Kill him Darkness Monster!"

Yumoto looked at the monster as it began to shoot balls of energy out towards him. He quickly turned away and began to make a run for it. Wombat watched as Yumoto was hit and the first year screamed as he toppled to the ground. "Yumoto!" Wombat yelled and ran to him. "Get up! You need to transform and get up!"

Yumoto whimpered and Salty Sol began to laugh, "I expect you to get rid of him!" Yumoto watched as he disappeared. He struggled to get back up and Wombat attacked the monster.

"L-Love Making!" Yumoto yelled and the Darkness Monster looked up as Scarlet appeared.

The monster smirked and shot more balls of energy at the smallest Battle Lover, and Scarlet screamed as he was hit again. "S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He screamed out and the Darkness Monster screamed as it was filled with light.

Scarlet hissed in pain as he stood back up shakily…he cried out as the monster shot at him one last time before it turned into dust.

Scarlet began to pant and Wombat looked up, "Yumoto…I sense another one…!"

Scarlet looked up as he heard, "YUMOTO!"

"I-Io-senpai?!" Scarlet gasped and ran to the sound of Io's voice.

"Battle Lover Sulfur!" Scarlet cried as he saw Sulfur tied up by something. Sulfur looked at him, _"He's okay…!"_

"Welcome, Battle Lover Scarlet…are you ready to be truly alone?" The Rock Monster smiled and Scarlet growled, "No…this time…this time I won't lose my friend!"

The Monster gasped and Scarlet looked at it. "SCARLET LOVE LUMIERE!" He screamed and the Monster looked at Scarlet as it was turned into dust.

Scarlet ran to Sulfur as Sulfur hit the ground and was freed. Sulfur gasped as Scarlet hugged him. "I-Io-Senpai!" Scarlet sobbed and Sulfur just put a hand on his head. "It's okay…you did it…"

Sulfur looked up at the sky…just where were the other three Battle Lovers located…?


	5. Time Warp: Missing Battle Lovers

Chapter 5: Time Warp: Missing Battle Lovers:

~When Vesta Was Taken~

Vesta had been unconscious for an entire day…the last thing he heard was Scarlet screaming his name. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he couldn't see anything at all.

He pulled out his love stick and used its flame as a light. He gasped, where was he even at?! He looked around more, but couldn't figure it out.

He growled as he saw the two they were fighting walk in. "Hello Battle Lover Vesta…" One smiled and Vesta growled, "Why did you take me?!"

"We need you to lure out your other friends…" The other replied and Vesta laughed, "They're not stupid. They won't fall for your dumb tricks."

The two laughed, "Sure." and walked away…Vesta growled and thought, _"Io…stay safe…"_

~When Cerulean Was Taken~

Vesta gasped as he saw Cerulean appear. "Yufuin-senpai!" He cried and Cerulean gasped as he sat up for air.

Cerulean thought he had drowned! "Ryuu!" He gasped and Vesta smiled, "The one and only!"

Cerulean looked up…the last thing he had even heard was Scarlet screaming at his captors to let him go. "Ryuu…where are we at?"

"Somewhere with our main enemies…how many days has it been since I was taken...?"

"About two days."

Vesta sighed, "I want to go home…my grandma is probably worried sick."

"Io told her you were staying at his for a few days." Cerulean replied and Vesta looked at him, "Did he?"

Cerulean nodded and Vesta sighed…when were the others coming?

~When Epinard was Taken~

Epinard gasped as he appeared somewhere else…Scarlet's screaming and crying was still ringing in his ears. _"NO! HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T! ATSUSHI-SENPAIIIIII!"_

Epinard looked around and gasped as he felt arms wrap around him. "Kinugawa-senpai!"

"Ryuu?!" He gasped and Vesta smiled. "Yep! It's me! Cerulean is here too!"

Epinard looked down at his hands…he looked back up. "We need to get out of here! Yumoto needs me!" He yelled and Vesta shook his head, "There's no way out!"

"There must be!" Epinard replied, he was beginning to panic like a mother who lost her child. "I promised him that I wouldn't get taken away…he begged me not to do anything. He wanted to go by himself…"

Vesta looked down as tears filled his own eyes, "Kinugawa-senpai…you did everything you could."

Cerulean stood beside Epinard. "Atsushi…you did what you had to do." "No…I yelled at the monster to give you back and I charged at it. I wasn't protecting Yumoto like you had, En-chan."

"Atsushi, he'll be fine."

"NO! He won't…En-chan, after you were taken…he…he wasn't happy anymore! He didn't want to do anything! He was upset that you and Ryuu were gone…think about how upset he'll be now that _I'm_ gone!"

"Kinugawa-senpai, you're not his mother. He'll be okay!" Vesta replied and Epinard looked down in shame. "I know that…but I just..." He sighed, "I just have a strange will to always protect him."

Cerulean looked at him, "I think we all do…"

After a few days of waiting Epinard gasped suddenly. "Guys…I still have my phone on me! Thinking of phones…Io has yours Ryuu."

"Really? Thank you Io!" Vesta smiled and Epinard scrolled through his phone and looked at his messages

 _Yumoto: Atsushi-senpai come back! I miss you!_

 _Yumoto: Please! I need to know you're okay!_

"Atsushi, call him…" Cerulean said and Epinard nodded and began to dial Yumoto.

Meanwhile:

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the almost empty clubroom with Io. His eyes lit up as his phone began to ring.

"It's Atsushi-senpai!" Yumoto gasped and quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

"Atsushi-senpai!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi laughed on the other end, _"Yumoto, get Wombat to track us down…we're all okay, but we need you and Io to help us escape!"_

"Of course!" Yumoto replied and Wombat raised an eyebrow as Yumoto was listening to everything Atsushi was telling him.

Wombat looked at Yumoto and then to Io after Yumoto had gotten off the phone, "I know where they are now. It'll be dangerous, but we need to get them back."

Io nodded, "Of course, where are they?"  
Wombat thought for a moment, "They're in…well they're in a weird time void. Since you are the Battle Lovers, you'll be able to get in…but if something goes wrong, you might be in trouble."

"Don't worry." Yumoto replied, "I don't care what happens! I want to find them!"

Wombat nodded, "Of course."

The two remaining Battle Lovers finished up their day at school and Yumoto told Gora, he was going over to Io's for the night…to study for his Japanese class.

Gora let him leave and Wombat led them to the school. "I will be able to send you two there, and once you destroy whatever is holding the others, you'll be sent right back." He told them and Yumoto nodded.

The two of them transformed and Wombat looked at them. "I wish you two luck." He then sent them off.

Scarlet looked at Sulfur. "I'm sorry that I'm a burden to you…" he whispered and Sulfur looked at him. "A burden…? You've never really been a burden to me…" He replied.

Scarlet smiled, "I thought I was…" Sulfur shook his head, "No, you've never been one."

At that same time, Vesta gasped, "Hey guys! I found an opening!" He pointed to a hole and Epinard looked at Cerulean, "Let's go." Cerulean simply stated and Vesta nodded. Then they slowly crawled through the hole.

Scarlet sighed as they walked through the never ending corridor, and he opened two heavy doors and stopped in his tracks as he saw a large monster when he opened them.

"Another darkness monster?" Scarlet wondered aloud and the monster looked up as he saw them. "Nice to see you two remaining Battle Lovers."

Scarlet began to remember the pain the other darkness monster had brought to him and winced slightly.

"Where are my friends?!" Scarlet demanded and the Monster smirked. "I'll tell you…"

"Good." Scarlet growled and began to walk forward. Sulfur stood behind and glanced around.

"Battle Lover Scarlet, you're the one bringing the most trouble…" the monster growled, and Scarlet gasped, "I am not…! Whoever your working for needs to stop creating monsters!"

The monster smiled and Scarlet walked closer. "Perfect…" the monster whispered and Sulfur gasped as a purple orb surrounded Scarlet.

Scarlet began to struggle as he was encased in it and Sulfur watched as it floated upwards.

The youngest Battle Lover screamed loudly, but mostly in pain. He felt like his body was being torn apart! His red eyes shut tightly as the pain continued and he clutched his hands into fists.

Sulfur looked at the monster and growled, "Let him go!" He yelled and he gasped as he heard Epinard yell, "SCARLET!"

He turned around and watched Epinard and Cerulean jump towards Scarlet. The two were flung back and Cerulean cursed to himself, "Dammit…we can't get close to him!"

"If you want him back, Battle Lovers…you'll have to get rid of me before _I_ get rid of him!" The monster laughed.


	6. Attack: Battle Lover Scarlet

Chapter 6: Attack: Battle Lover Scarlet:

Scarlet gritted his teeth as he moved, he clutched at his true love stick and pointed it up. He didn't want to be dependent on the others! He could get out if he tried hard enough!

Vesta and Sulfur began to work with each other on attacking the monster, while Cerulean and Epinard began to design a plan.

Epinard looked up as Vesta did something completely stupid. "What are you doing?!" He gasped and Vesta replied, "Freeing Scarlet! Vesta Love Ignit!"

"We don't know if that'll hurt Scarlet or not!" Epinard replied and Vesta gave Epinard a look. "You should have told me sooner!"

Cerulean frowned and watched as Scarlet tried to free himself. "Scarlet's trying to get out too, Vesta…he can do it."

Sulfur nodded, "Yes, now let's keep distracting the monster while he's getting out." He replied as he put a hand on Vesta's shoulder.

Vesta grinned as he nodded, "Right!" He looked at the monster and smiled as he began to attack it.

Cerulean looked at Epinard who was thinking. "What's wrong Atsushi?" he asked and Epinard frowned, "Yumoto won't be able to be in that much longer…"

Scarlet shakily held his true love stick up and called out, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He watched as his attack hit the top of the orb but gasped as it hardly done anything, "I-It didn't work?!" He gasped out and he dropped his stick as it slipped from his hands.

His eyes widened as he heard it fall and he watched as the orb slowly cracked around him. Epinard looked up as Scarlet fell unceremoniously onto the floor and Scarlet grabbed his true love stick again.

Scarlet looked up at his friends and his face lit up. "G-Guys!" He cried as he stood up and ran over to them.

Epinard was expecting Scarlet to run to him first, but he watched as Scarlet hugged Cerulean. "E-En-chan-senpaiiii!" He cried as he buried his face into the older one's chest.

Vesta frowned, "Hey! What about me?! I've been gone the longest!" Scarlet looked over at him with tears in his eyes and ran to him, "I missed you too, Ryuu-senpai!" He whimpered and Vesta smiled, "I figured you did…I missed you too…" He replied.

This made Scarlet break out into a grin, "Really!?"

"Of course!" Vesta laughed and Epinard smiled at the scene. He gasped as a beam shot between the group. "What a wonderful reunion…too bad I have to interrupt!" The monster laughed.

Scarlet turned to the monster and frowned, "Why are you doing this? For who's sake are you getting rid of us for? You've been tricked by whoever turned you into a monster!"

The monster growled, "I've always been lonely! Nobody ever cares about me!"

Scarlet looked at the monster, " _I'll_ care! We can be friends!" Scarlet yelled, "Just because you're lonely, doesn't mean you have to get rid of the others. You're in need of a friend…and I promise you, I'll be your friend!"

Scarlet held his hand out to the monster and smiled, the monster growled, "How can I believe you?!"

Scarlet cried out as he and the others were hit by the monster's beam and knocked down.

"T-Trust me! I-I was lonely at one point too!" Scarlet yelled, "My brother was busy…and I was a child at the time! I didn't have friends…at times I would get jealous at others…but then I realized that I didn't need what they had to be happy!"

The monster gasped and Scarlet slowly stood up, "I-it's okay to be sad about being lonely…it's what happens. You just need to try to break out of your shell." He smiled, "Don't be afraid of people…try to love yourself once in a while too…you need to be happy just like others are."

The monster looked down and Scarlet smiled. "Now Scarlet!" Epinard yelled and the five Battle Lovers let their sticks become one.

"True Love Attack!" Scarlet yelled and the Darkness Monster screamed as it was hit. "True Love Fountain!"

The five watched as the monster was healed, and a brown haired student fell to the ground with a smile on his face. "Love is over!" Scarlet smiled and they watched as their surroundings became the school courtyard.

"Hey, isn't that Kenji Hitori from class 2-C?" Vesta asked and Sulfur nodded, "Yeah…to be honest, I always thought he seemed happy."

Vesta walked up to Scarlet, "What took you so long?" He teased and Scarlet frowned, "Hey! I didn't know where you were taken to!"

Cerulean smiled, "It's okay. You did fine, Yumoto."

Epinard nodded, "You really did. How did you save Io from getting taken too?" He asked and Scarlet shrugged, "I don't really know, Atsushi-senpai."

Sulfur smiled, "Thank you for not letting me go." He spoke to Scarlet and Scarlet giggled, "Come on guys, let's go to the bath!" "Sounds great to me!" Vesta replied and Cerulean nodded, "It'll be nice to have a bath again."

Scarlet grinned and the five Battle Lovers walked to the bathhouse, talking about what had happened, but Yumoto couldn't help but pout as Ryuu kept teasing him about how long he had been gone for.

The five of them didn't realize the two watching them. _"Dammit…I thought we'd win this time…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, we'll win next time."_

 _"_ _We better, Hakone Yumoto is a real pain to deal with!"_


End file.
